


A Tale of Two Logans

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica spend some quality time with some miniature versions of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Logans

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU during and after _Normal is the Watchword_. This is crack!fic if it ever existed.

  
Proudly walking into his spacious Hollywood hills home, Logan Echolls was greeted by his wife, Veronica, sitting on their family room couch with a large bowl of Rocky Road ice cream and an episode of _"The OC"_ on the TV.  He was holding onto something in a bag, but he didn't want her to notice.

"Are you seriously that bored with life that you've resulted to watching Mischa Barton when she wasn't a coke whore?"

"No, but I hate when you make me wait for you," she griped good-naturedly.

"Sorry, honey, but that bitch, Hilary Duff, just wouldn't get off the show tonight.  I had to stay and make sure she didn't tear the set apart."

She shrugged and said, "Sure.  There's some Chinese take-out in the fridge if you want it.  I know the life of a late night talk show host is hard, but you do have to eat."

He carefully placed the bag on the ground of the family room and walked towards the kitchen to eat something.

"I do need to eat something, thanks.  Having to talk to vapid stars and starlets all day is just getting on my nerves."

"Too bad you're the most popular late night host and have another three years on your contract."

"Right.  I did just get some exciting news, though."

"Really?  What is this news?"  Veronica turned around from the TV and looked at Logan as he stood by the island with the Chinese food surrounding him.

"Well, I'm so _adored _by everyone that NBC wants to make me into a toy.  I've got one in a bag over there."

"What?" she gasped as she tried to wrap her head around what Logan had just said.  "You're an action figure?  Like Ken?"

"I hope I'm anatomically correct, but yes."

"There's a plastic version of you sitting in that bag?"

"Yes, and then there's the plastic version I had made of you.  I thought we could play with each other."

Veronica tilted her head and looked at Logan as if he had lost it.  "Did you just become Peter Pan?"

"Not in the least.  I just thought that if there was an action figure of me, I needed one of my adorable and loving wife for our own amusement."

"Amusement?  What sort of amusement are we talking about here?"

"I was thinking that we could play house…" he trailed off trying not to sound like a six year old playing with his schoolyard crush.

"You've had these dolls all afternoon and all you could come up with was playing house.  You really need to lose those writers—you're losing your edge."

"Thanks," he said as he tossed a napkin in the general direction of their expensive couch.

"I try, remember?  It's hard being a photographer that can't leave the confines of Los Angeles County.  There are only so many pictures I can take of Griffith Park or the Santa Monica Pier."

"You're not going to guilt me into letting you run around Europe like you did the first year we were married.  I missed you too much to let that happen again."

"I know, but I'm seriously starting to feel like Julie Cooper.  I need something to do that doesn't involve charity functions with all of those trophy wives of your friends and colleagues."

"You look far better than Julie Cooper ever did, and I'm sure you've never seduced a seventeen year old.  Now back to the mini Logan and Veronica that are sitting in that bag."  Veronica finally got off the couch and ambled over the bag that Logan had deposited earlier.  Inside the bag from Fred Segal were two boxes - one featuring the blue background of Logan's late night show, and the other in clear plastic. 

"I don't get a cool box?"

"Not yet. Unless you want to be part of the show, I think this little Veronica is going to be the only one in existence. I, on the other hand, shall be mass marketed more so than I already am."

"Just what you need - a bigger ego."

"My ego is the same size it was in high school, thank you very much."

"Of course it is.  Instead of 09ers fawning over you, you have eight million fans in the US alone."

"What can I say, I'm _loved_."

"You are," she sighed as she looked at the smaller likeness of her husband.  "Obviously not enough to get an accurate depiction of you, but I can deal with that."  She winked at him, and then gave him the once over.  She noticed that he'd changed out the usual attire for the show, a suit and tie, and was wearing a pair of cargo pants, even though the style had died when he was twenty-five, and a polo shirt. 

"Is that so, Mars?" his voiced lilted up as he looked at her with that same look he had perfected in high school.

"I haven't used that name in years.  Why do you always go back to it?"

"Because I like to remember when we hated each other, and made out in bathrooms.  It's certainly better than standing in our kitchen holding toys of ourselves."

"Point taken.  Where shall we play with these little versions of ourselves?"  Her head tilted towards the family room, where she had previously been sitting, but Logan just shook his head.  He moved towards the foyer and up the large rounded staircase towards their bedroom.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he walked from the stairs noting that she was still downstairs.

"No, I thought I'd use this little Logan for my own devices down here."

"Why use the little one, when the full sized version is waiting impatiently upstairs?"

"Because this one doesn't talk back?"

"Sure, but he can't do anything with his tongue or his hips, and I know you've missed that."  He hoped she caught the devilish tone in his voice.  Their banter always got him worked up, and after the shitty night he'd had, he was looking forward to ravishing his petite wife from here to eternity.

At that moment, Veronica gave up her failed attempted at keeping Logan and she from playing with these dolls and each other, and ran up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she yelled as she slowed her pace from the jog up the stairs and started to saunter into their room.

"My tongue, or body for that matter, is no where near you, you can't be coming yet.  Unless you're just so attracted to that 6 inch version of me?"

"Well, this version of you is very nice, but I'd much prefer to have the life-size version of you close to me."  Veronica slowly walked towards their bed, hoping that Logan would have been spending time with the smaller version of herself before she arrived.   Sadly, the mini Veronica was still clothed in her plaid skirt, white blouse and pink sweater.  She remembered an outfit like that from when she was in high school, but didn't want to ask that question.  She looked at Logan for a minute with a strange look on her face.

"I figured you'd have the smaller version of me naked by now," she stated once she arrived at the bed.

He grinned at her before answering.  "Why should I get fake-you naked when I can have real-you that way?"

"I have a feeling that comments like that are going to get old very quickly tonight," she mused.  Logan was looking at her with wide eyes and she could tell that the dolls would soon be forgotten.  It was a good thing, she thought.  Logan didn't need anything else small to play with when she was in the room.

"You're probably right.  Someday when it's that time of the month we can use these dolls to mimic what I'd rather be doing to you."

"Eww!  I didn't need to think about that."

"Right, Veronica.  You know you hate those days more than I do."  He rolled his eyes, emphasizing the sarcasm.

"True—you always get blowjobs and I get nothing."

"I don't think that will be a problem tonight."  He grinned again, and pushed his wife onto the mattress.  He started to pay particular attention to the causal look that she had perfected after spending far too much time at home—a pair of black yoga pants and tank top. 

He slowly ran his hands up her torso as he explored her body.  Even though they'd had sex yesterday, he still treated her like he had the first time they slept together.  He spent time fondling her breast through her tank and bra before he attempted to remove them.  Veronica gladly helped him remove the unwanted items, before she saw Logan move towards her pants.  His previous ministrations had given her more than enough foreplay for the night, but Logan seemed very intent on making this a drawn out experiment.  She bucked her hips to tell him that she was waiting, but he ignored her and continued the slow assault of her senses.  She started to come down from his previous attention to her breasts, but he noticed quickly and became to suck at her pulse point on her neck.

"Better?" he murmured as he continued to suckle the skin while his hands were dragging her pants down over her hips and towards her feet.

All Veronica could do was let out a low moan.  She really did miss him while he was at work, and she sat around bored.  Not having cases to work on anymore was starting to wear on her patience, but she knew that Logan wouldn't let her work after what Aaron had done to her.  She left thoughts of junior year behind her as Logan continued his steady caress of her body. 

His kisses were no longer on her neck, but slowly moved down her torso.  Having also removed her pants, Logan's hands began to massage her breast again, and Veronica once again grew impatient at the attention to her upper body. 

With a heavy sigh she said, "my breasts are perfectly happy, but that's about it."

"You really must be bored today," he said with a smug look on his face.  He realized that it was silly to prolong this anymore, and started to kiss her thighs.

"Better…" she let out between breaths and slow small movements of her hips.  Logan had to steady her hips when he moved from her thighs towards her warmth.  Slowly he started to lick his way around her, her moans started to increase.  It certainly hadn't taken long for her to get ready today, he mused, as he continued to bring her closer and closer to an orgasm. 

Once she came apart with his tongue still slowly working his way around her, she looked at him with half-opened eyes.  "You realize the dolls are still on the bed, right?"

"I hadn't really bothered to look, but I think they'll be fine.  No psyches to crush, I take it."  He grinned at her, and she smiled back. 

Still out of breath she replied, "Sure.  You, on the other hand, look like you need to be worked on."  She looked up as him, realizing that he was still completely dressed, and as equally aroused as she was.

"I do," he said with a grin.  He started to pull his polo over his head before Veronica could get a chance.  Instead, she focused on his pants, almost ripping them off him in the process.  Logan realized that she had gone from completely satisfied to completely aroused in a matter of minutes, and he silently thanked G-d for their perfectly matched sexual appetites.  After that thought passed, he noticed that the pants and boxers were now at his knees.  He kicked them the rest of the way off and threw them across the room.  He gazed down at Veronica, laid out before him on the bed.  "I love you, you know that right?"

"If you didn't, I don't know how we've been married to each other for three years.  You can cut the sweet talk, though.  You know you've got me where you want me."

"Right," he said with that perfected chipper tone.  He lowered himself back towards her and slowly worked himself inside her.  Combining the frantic pace that he knew Veronica loved and his desire to take all night, Logan brought himself over the edge shortly after his wife had come for second time.

The two of them drifted off into post-coital sleep.

The next morning when Veronica woke up she realized something.  She was surprisingly sore, and she realized that no one needed to stroke Logan's ego, besides her.  The action figures of them still sat on the bed.  He performed for them, she realized, slowly moving around the bedroom towards the bathroom.

Walking into the room, she noticed Logan shaving and getting ready for another day in Burbank.  She smiled.

"Honey, next time someone wants to make a larger than life version of yourself, can you let me know?"

"Why?"

"I need to send them something especially nice from Fred Segal before I tell them to continue on.  Last night was amazing."

He grinned, and then walked out of the bathroom.  "Good to know."

\---

When Logan arrived home that afternoon, he found Veronica sitting on their family room floor with a Barbie Playhouse and their smaller likenesses.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Playing house," she said with her chipper tone that meant so much more.

"Why?" he asked as he made his way to the floor to join her.

She looked at him as if he'd asked the stupidest question in the world and responded, "Because the market value on your doll significantly decreased when I opened the box, and you said that you wanted to play with them last night."

Nodding in response to the answer she had given, Logan picked up the likeness of his wife and started to twirl her around the house.

"Why are you twirling me around the house?"

"Because little Logan hasn't enter the house and this is what I imagine you do all day without me."  He expected a punch to the arm, but instead Veronica picked up the miniature Logan and walked it through the front door of the dollhouse.

"How was your day, honey?" she said in her attempt to copy Logan's voice.

"Fine.  Watching _The View_ and daytime TV gets really boring," he screeched out in his falsetto voice.

Veronica snickered at that comment before continuing along with the game.  "I'm sure it does.  Why don't we do something a bit more entertaining?"  She tried to lilt her voice, but failed.  She started moving the smaller Logan closer to the stairs of the house and towards the bedroom. "Coming?" she asked gruffly, still trying to sound like her husband.

"Of course," Logan replied, his voice cracking at the end.

"Good…"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a conversation had, in part with [](http://falltoosoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**falltoosoon**](http://falltoosoon.livejournal.com/), [](http://jujubee.livejournal.com/profile)[**jujubee**](http://jujubee.livejournal.com/), [](http://users.livejournal.com/wowsugarpuss_/profile)[**wowsugarpuss_**](http://users.livejournal.com/wowsugarpuss_/), and [](http://krazykat-neko.livejournal.com/profile)[**krazykat_neko**](http://krazykat-neko.livejournal.com/), where we started talking about the things that could be done with the [action figures](http://www.wizarduniverse.com/television/tvother/000997003.cfm) of Logan and Veronica.  Love also goes out to [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/), as she is the Queen of Toy!fic.  [](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/profile)[**veni_veni_veni**](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/) also deserves lots of love for her beta job on this. 


End file.
